


It Was Worth the Wait

by calendarpages



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calendarpages/pseuds/calendarpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine always knew he was bad at romance, but he never thought he was this bad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth the Wait

Blaine honestly can't believe what he's saying. The boy he likes just admitted to him that the feeling is mutual. Kurt's confession is snarky and guarded and yet so painfully hopeful that Blaine feels like hitting himself for the hasty excuses that he gives him in response. Kurt deserves more.

It's not that Blaine doesn't have _those_  feelings for Kurt- because he does. Kurt makes Blaine nervous, anyone could see that. The sweaty palms. The stuttering. The aversion to eye contant. Blaine knows that he has a crush, but having a crush is one thing, acting on it is another. Kurt's words make all of Blaine's emotions feel a little too real- like his crush is maybe turning into a little bit more than a crush- and that scares him more than he'd care to admit. Thinking back, Blaine isn't quite sure how or why he'd had the guts to serenade Jeremiah, especially with such a racy song  _and_  in public.

"Because it didn't mean anything," thinks Blaine bitterly.

Jeremiah had been a distraction. He barely knew the guy and secretly he's glad he'd been rejected. He felt naive and innocent around Jeremiah and that had been a nice feeling in the beginning- somewhat of a relief if Blaine is being honest with himself. With Kurt, it's like he has to be on top of every situation because to expose a crack in his facade is to let down Kurt in an unimaginable way. Kurt trusted Blaine to be there when he needed him and he couldn't exactly provide moral support if he was too busy drowning in his own problems. Truthfully, Blaine doesn't really understand Kurt's trust in him. Blaine is lost and boring and clueless and Kurt is amazing in so many different ways and yet, for some reason, he chose Blaine to give his heart to. Kurt had come to him when he was broken and vulnerable and allowed Blaine to see a side of him that he knew Kurt tried very hard to hide. This soft underbelly to Kurt's seemingly inpeneterable exterior is one of the reasons why Blaine is so scared of pursing something more. A boyfriend isn't what Kurt needs- that would just be another complication to add to the pile. Blaine doesn't want to be a complication to Kurt- he wants to be his wings, to help him fly. Kurt's voice snaps him out of his brooding and Blaine looks up to see Kurt fumbling nervously with the strap of his messenger bag. Kurt is saying something about an old movie, When Harry Meets Sally.

"But I get to play Meg Ryan," finishes Kurt with a smirk.

Blaine wracks his brain for anything on the movie Kurt had mentioned. He remembers the title vaguely, something about a pair of friends who ended up falling in love..  _Oh_.

"Don't they end up together?" asks Blaine quietly.

Kurt opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the barista asking him for his order.

* * *

"You did what?" exclaimed Wes, throwing his hands up in defeat. Sometimes Blaine Anderson confused the living daylights out of him.

"Oh god Wes don't make me feel any more stupid then I already do," whimpered Blaine and buried his face in his pillow.

"But you've been crushing on him for like.. ever! Which reminds me, why exactly did we go along with the Jeremiah fiasco? I knew it wouldn't end well!" cried David, shaking his head slowly in exasperation.

"Jeremiah was a mistake," Blaine admitted, "And now I've gone and pushed Kurt away on top of it all!"

"Oh Blaine," muttered Wes.

"I didn't know what I was saying okay! It just came out and I couldn't take it back! What was I supposed to say, 'Oh yea, actually scratch that Kurt, I'm actually head over heals for you, do you wanna go make out now?'" blubbered Blaine and ran his fingers through his mop of curls.

"Well why did you say it in the first place? asked Wes.

"I honestly have no idea, I guess its cause I'm so used to him being so.. fragile, I don't know, I really don't know Wes," replied Blaine, he could feel tears forming in his eyes, tears of frustration with an edge of heartbreak.

"Blaine, not to belittle your situation but I do think you're overreacting a little bit," said David and patted Blaine on the back.

"How so?" choked Blaine.

"Well, now you know he feels the same, and really Blaine, you should know from experience that you don't get over a person overnight just because they don't like you back," said David and Blaine sighed, he knew quite a lot about seemingly unrequited feelings. "So just, I don't know, show him how you really feel. Make a grand romantic gesture, sing to him or something."

"And do it soon because the sexual tension between you and Kurt is stifling," said Wes with a smirk.

Blaine threw a pillow at Wes' face for that remark and sat up a little straighter.

"So you think there's hope?" murmured Blaine.

"Of course there's hope you daft boy!" cried David, "Don't you get it Blaine? He's been crushing on you for as long as you've been crushing on him! One blink from you and he'll be jumping your bones in a second. Now what do you have planned?"

* * *

Blaine's plan was well received by the Warblers, better then he'd been expecting considering how his last public declaration of love had gone. Blaine attributed this success mostly to the fact that, as Wes had so crudely pointed out, the sexual tension between himself and Kurt really was reaching epic proportions. It was all decided, Blaine would serenade Kurt at BreadstiX during the Lonely Hearts Club Dinner Kurt himself had planned and Blaine hoped, from the bottom of his heart that it would go well.

* * *

Blaine was way past nervous as he and the Warblers filed into BreadstiX. Looking around, he noticed that there was hardly anyone there. Most of the occupants New Directions members that he recognized and who had probably come to support Kurt, which was kind of nice because if Kurt did reject him, Blaine would prefer it was in front of people he knew rather then complete strangers. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he saw Kurt, standing on the stage and looking out at the crowd. Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine's face and Blaine watched happily as Kurt blushed and waved.

"He is so smitten," whispered Wes in Blaine's ear and Blaine grinned dreamily.

Once the Warblers were lined up on the stage, Kurt walked- no he _danced_ over to the microphone to introduce them.

"So, Happy Valentine's Day, everybody. For those of you BreadstiX patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club Dinner. Whether you are single with hope, or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me," said Kurt, looking pointedly at Mike and Tina and Artie and Brittany, "Sit back and enjoy!"

"And to all the singles out there, this is our year," he added wistfully before returning to the Warblers and giving the signal for them to begin. Blaine swallowed and prepared himself; there was no going back now. The Warblers began the a cappella intro, and Blaine cleared his throat quickly before turning to Kurt, and beginning to sing.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, cause here I go again_

At this point, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and looked deep into his eyes, searching for the affection that he longed to see there. 

_I love you, I love you,_

_I love you, I love you,_

At first it looked like Kurt didn't know what was happening. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped a little. Blaine just grinned and kept singing, holding Kurt's hands and gauging his reaction. Kurt hadn't slapped him or ran away or anything, so that was a good sign.

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?_

_Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me_

_Now can't you see,_

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

_I love you, I love you,_

_I love you, I love you,_

Blaine leaned close to Kurt as he sang those words, within kissing distance and he could hear the hitch in Kurt's breath. Another good sign.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, cause here I go again_

_I love you, I love you,_

_I love you, I love you._

As the song finished the audience clapped politely, Blaine could feel the Warblers watching them; watching Kurt's face, watching his reaction. Blaine was so close to Kurt, their noses were almost touching and Blaine could taste Kurt's breath on his lips. And then he was gone. Kurt was running out of the restaurant and Blaine watched in horror as he disappeared. The audience fell silent and Blaine could feel himself tearing up. This was horrible. Worse than what Jeremiah had done to him, so much worse. He left the restaurant at a brisk walk, just as much to chase after Kurt as to escape the embarrasement. Blaine could feel the stinging in his eyes and throat as tears began to fall, pouring hot and salty down his cheeks.

"Kurt!" he called, and the name came out sounding more like a strangled sob.

Blaine ran out of the restaurant and searched in desperation for any sign of Kurt. His eyes were burning, his head was throbbing and his chest hurt with something he could only call heartbreak. Blaine was about to give up and go back into the restaurant to find a shoulder to cry on when he appeared. Out of nowhere, Kurt was right in front of him, smiling faintly.

Blaine gasped in surprise, before looking down from the younger boy's face, tears blurring his vision.

"Why did you run?" Blaine managed to choke out, his throat thick with the effort of crying.

"So I could do this," murmured Kurt and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine almost leapt back with surprise. Then it hit him,  _Kurt was kissing him_. Blaine got over his shock and closed his eyes, returning the kiss with with equal fervor. He felt Kurt's lips move against his, applying and relieving pressure in an intoxicating rhythm. Their lips slotted together and Blaine shivered slightly as Kurt reached up and threaded a hand through the curls at the back of his head and he thanked some greater power that he hadn't used any gel that night. He moved his arms slowly, placing his hands firmly on the small of Kurt's back and pulled him closer. Nothing could describe what Blaine was feeling in that moment; it wasn't fireworks or anything so incredibly cliché, it was more then that. It was love and it felt amazing. When Kurt pulled back, breaking the kiss, Blaine had an incredibly strong urge to lean in again and chase the unbelievable feeling that had overcome his body, but his thoughts were interrupted by something that sounded like applause coming from inside the restaurant. Blaine turned his head, still holding Kurt close, and saw the Warblers, as well as most of the New Directions with their noses pressed up against the glass of the restaurant windows, clapping and whooping their approval. Blaine looked to Kurt and saw he was blushing furiously and trying not to meet his gaze.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," whispered Kurt.

"Me too," replied Blaine and kissed him again, long and deep.

Kurt led Blaine reluctantly back into BreadstiX, waving bashfully at their friends. Blaine couldn't help but squeal internally as Kurt reached for his hand and their fingers laced together, the action so familiar and natural that Blaine had to physically bite his tongue to contain his blissful sigh. As soon as they entered the restaurant, they were immediately engulfed by a group of their friends, Warblers and New Directions alike. The Warblers were all thumping Blaine on the back and the New Directions girls were giggling and bouncing like excited puppies.

"Dude finally! I mean I'm surprised it took this long!" exclaimed Thad.

"Ohh Kurt I'm so happy for you," squeaked Rachel.

"If I may say, you two look hot together," remarked Mercedes and beamed with pride like a mother watching her son take his first steps.

"Hummel you better tap that, or I'll do it for you," said Santana and gave Blaine a sultry look.

After a while Blaine kind of tuned it out, preferring instead to watch Kurt's face. He was beaming but, like Blaine, he was silent.

"I think these two lovebirds want some alone time, and it's getting late, so we should be going anyway," said David and casually herded the Warblers out into the parking lot.

Blaine shot him a grateful look to which David responded with a nod and a smile.

Wolf-whistles and kissing noises followed in the Warbler's wake as they exited the restaurant, ushered by Wes and David.

"Get some Anderson!" called Flint and Blaine blushed violently.

As the door was just about to close, Wes stuck his head back into the restaurant and smiled mischievously.

"Use protection boys!" he larked before ducking out and following David into the parking lot, laughing to himself.

Blaine almost died.

"I'm sorry about them," choked Blaine.

"It's no problem, they're just jealous," said Kurt and squeezed Blaine's hand.

The New Directions' exit was much more discreet then the Warblers', and Blaine silently thanked them. They were in Ohio after all and any more mentions of sweet gay loving would probably send one of the BreadstiX patrons into a homophobic rage. Kurt and Blaine walked out into the parking lot holding hands and shooting each other fleeting looks. The friction in the air was unbearable, full of unanswered questions and lingering tension. Once they reached Kurt's car, it dawned on Blaine that he didn't have ride back to Dalton.

"Oh my gosh Kurt, the Warblers left without me!" he cried and cursed under his breath.

"My curfew's in an hour, so I couldn't drive you there myself, but you could always spend the night at my place.." said Kurt tentatively, blushing softly.

"Kurt, are you sure your dad would be okay with this.. especially considering.. this," Blaine said and gestured pointedly at their hands which were still firmly intertwined.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Kurt mumbled and shrugged quickly.

"Kurt," Blaine scolded. No matter how much he would love to spend a night alone with Kurt, he really had to take into account the fact that they had become romantically involved, what, 25 minutes ago, plus the fact that Kurt's father, not mention his brother Finn were both very, very protective. Somehow Blaine didn't think that a sleepover would go down very well with either of them.

"I insist, I mean what are the alternatives, we can't have you sleeping on a bench like some hobo," said Kurt and smiled triumphantly.

Blaine hesitated for a second, but finally gave in. With a sigh he responded, "Oh alright, but we are telling your dad."

"Well you're doing the talking," Kurt said and then smirked, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you though, he's going to do the whole protective father thing."

"You're worth it, so I guess I'll just have to stick it out," said Blaine and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"So let's get our story straight before you throw yourself into this. Are we boyfriends?" asked Kurt cautiously.

"If you'll have me," replied Blaine simply and leaned in to Kurt, slowly closing the distance and pressing their lips together.

This kiss was different, it was filled with want and need and the mutual giddiness resulting from the fact that _they could do this now_. Their lips moved as one, Blaine taking the lead and trapping Kurt's plump bottom lip between his own and tentatively licking across it with the tip of his tongue. With a gasp, Kurt's lips parted and Blaine slipped his tongue in, cautiously exploring Kurt's mouth and reveling in the electricity that seemed to be coursing through his body. Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door of his black Navigator and released Kurt's lips, choosing instead to press faint butterfly kisses onto the younger boy's neck. As Blaine moved down Kurt's neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses, Kurt moaned. An actual moan, like the ones Blaine had heard in the sex scenes of the rom-coms he and Kurt sometimes watched together while they worked on homework in Blaine's dorm. Blaine didn't stop; he kissed harder, parting his lips to suck gently on Kurt's obviously sensitive skin. Another moan, loader this time, escaped Kurt's lips and Blaine pulled back, they were in a parking lot after all.

Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed furiously, "That was," Kurt began breathlessly.

"Amazing," finished Blaine and Kurt nodded fervently.

"C'mon, let's go see your dad," said Blaine and Kurt giggled as he unlocked the car doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cleaned up and moved from fanfiction.net.


End file.
